Dude what's your deal?
by Kairi-Hiwatari13
Summary: Stupid one-shot fic. Major Kai oocness. Imagine Kai sorta like Tyson...yeah, thats right, cringe in horror! This is strange...pleaz read! 00


Dude what's your deal

' 5 4 3 2 1' Kai thought. "BBBBBRRRRIIINNNGGG" went the bell.

The teacher at the front desk stood up and said,

"Class dismissed". The class stood up and made their way to the door.

"Except you Kai" The teacher said. Kai turned and walked to the front desk. His friends waited at the door.

"Sit" she pointed to a chair. Kai sat.

"Kai do you know why I called you here" she asked. Kai shook his head.

"I'm here to talk to you about your book report on Charlotte's web" she said.

"Like...no way. I wrote Charlotte's web". Kai sounded amazed.

"No! You wrote the book report" she answered.

"Oh!" Kai sounded disappointed.

"Here Kai, read the book report you write" she said and handed it to him.

Kai cleared his throat and began to read.

"Charlotte's web, by Kai Hiwatari. Charlotte was a spider dude. Spiders are really rad. I like spiders. I also like doughnuts" Kai finished.

"Now Kai, can you please tell me what's wrong with this" the teacher asked.

"Uh?... I dunno dude" Kai replied.

"Will you please stop saying that" the teacher asked.

"Oh dude...damn dude...oh dude...dude" Kai tried to say sorry but as you can see it didn't quite work.

"Please be quiet Kai" she said and Kai shut his mouth.

Silence.

"Uh...dude you want some doughnuts?" Kai asked.

"I don't like doughnuts!" the teacher said

"Ooh... you wanna play Frisbee" he said pulling out a Frisbee from out of no where. It was big and yellow with a smiley face on it.

"Look! Smiley smiley" he said pointing at the face.

"I HATE frisbee" she gave a frustrated sigh.

Then instantly she became calm.

"Now Kai, I've brought your parents in to talk about this" she stated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari" she called. The door to the classroom opened and a man with messy dark blue hair and hazel eyes walked in. Next, a woman with long brown hair and violet eyes walked in. They sat down on two chairs that were conveniently placed by the teacher's desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, I'm here to talk to you about Kai's book report" she stated.

"Okay" the man said.

"Kai please read your report she said. Once again Kai cleared his throat and began to read.

"Charlotte's web, by Kai Hiwatari. Charlotte was a spider dude. Spiders are really rad. I like spiders. I also like doughnuts" Kai finished.

"Like dude that was totally awesome" his mother stated.

"Dude where'd you learn to write like that" his father asked.

"I dunno dude" Kai answered.

"Mr. Hiwatari do you not find anything wrong with this". The teacher asked looking shocked.

"Okay I admit it. I helped him," the father said.

"You HELPED him!" the teacher exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Okay okay so I wrote the whole thing". The teachers jaw dropped.

Mr. Hiwatari noticing the teacher's shocked expression asked,

"Dude what's your deal?"

"Yeah! What is your deal?" asked the mother.

"Dude what's your deal?" asked Kai.

"THERE IS NO DEAL" the teacher yelled.

"You wanna play Frisbee. Look! Smiley smiley." The mother said holding up the same Frisbee Kai had.

"I don't want to play Frisbee" the teacher wailed.

"Dude this is great an all, but we gotta split, my parents are waiting in the car" Mr. Hiwatari said.

"Like no way! Grandma and Grandpa are here?" Kai asked.

Just then a man with long grey hair and crimson eyes walked in while carrying a surfboard. Next to him was a woman with short grey hair and blue eyes wearing roller blades. (A/N the old man is Voltaire. Be afraid. Be very afraid).

"Like duuuuude. We've been waiting in the car for like half an hour dude" the old man slurred.

"Yeah dude"

"Like dude we gotta split" said the father.

"Fine! Go! See if I care! Go play frisbee, eat doughnuts! Just leave!" she wailed.

"Like dude what's your deal?" the old man asked.

"Yeah! What's your deal?" the old woman asked.

"Dude what's your deal?" the father asked.

"Like what is your deal?" the mother asked.

Kai turned to the teacher, "Dude what's your deal?". The teacher screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the room.

Silence.

"Dude what was her deal?" asked the grandfather.

"Yeah! What was her deal?" asked the grandmother.

"I dunno what her deal was" stated the father.

"Like what was her deal?" asked the mother.

"Dude what was her?" Kai asked.

And with that they all walked out of the classroom.

THE NEXT DAY

"Uuh!... I have a head ache" Kai said.

"What happened yesterday".

"Dude! You look like Max after a sugar high" Tyson shouted.

"Aurgh! No more 'dudes'" Kai complained.

"Dude? What's your deal?" asked Tyson.

THE END


End file.
